


In the Mirror

by Eskumo



Series: It's Only Love [2]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M, Mirror Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskumo/pseuds/Eskumo
Summary: 他被按在镜子前。





	In the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> 原文完成时间：2017年4月26日。

他被按在镜子前。

他双手抵上镜子以保持平衡，手臂贴到冰冷的镜面上时，一层凉意让他不禁颤栗，但那抵不过体内持续升起的高温，很快连镜面都变得温热起来。全身尺寸的穿衣镜里很好地映出他此刻的模样——他全身赤裸着，原本穿着的西装、衬衫都被尽数剥去，只留一条领带挂在脖子上，垂在身前，没有丝毫的遮掩作用，他的肩膀一带散落着吻痕和齿印，乳首同样被留下那些痕迹的人蹂躏过而变得红肿，兴奋地挺立着，他大片的皮肤因为情欲而泛起潮红，他勃起的阴茎也都映在镜子里，在他两腿内侧还有几滴先前用于润滑的液体，正顺着他的大腿缓慢地流下，而在他的身后，把他变成这副模样的罪魁祸首正扳着他的胯部，将阴茎插入他体内。所有这些全都真实而完整地映入镜中，一片淫靡的景象。

他们前戏没有做得很充足，进入的过程像是被撬开一样有些痛，但他能够承受。身后的男人也照顾着他，一只手滑向他腿间，手指点在大腿内侧的皮肤上安抚着。指尖走过的地方像是被点起一簇火，让他觉得腿有些要发软。男人似乎也注意到了这点，于是改变方式，手掌略上移至大腿根部，然后，猛地施力掐住。

他深吸一口气。

力道的改换带来另一种感觉，他从腿到脚尖都要绷紧发颤。对疼痛的注意力早在不知何时就被转移，他挪动着脚只想将两腿分得再开些，让男人进到更里面。男人就保持着那样的动作继续挺入，手掌持续地扣在他腿内侧，以那种会留下淤青的力道。直到男人终于完全地进入他，前端顶上他的敏感点，快感在瞬间像电流一般沿着背脊蹿上来。

啊。

他呻吟着抬起头来，在镜中看到自己的脸。

那是完全沉沦在欲望中的脸。他的脸颊到耳朵都泛着红，额头上出了一层薄汗，几缕头发粘在那里。他的嘴张着，喘息中呼出的气体吹到镜子上凝成薄雾，又模糊了他的面孔。快感里原本就看得不够真切，但因为离得够近，对上镜子里自己的眼睛时那景象仍很清晰。他的眼半睁着，眼神迷蒙，他的瞳孔放大，眼睛都好像因此加深了颜色，变为更加冶艳的深红。

那是彻底陷在情欲里的眼睛。

的场一开始的确难以适应，像这样在性爱中直接面对自己的模样。

他们会在镜子前做起来完全是一念之差。也许是他来时穿了西装的缘故，他对此一向不太留意，又或者是别的原因。他们在玄关就直入正题，但那时谁也没去注意墙上那面穿衣镜，哪怕它就在眼前。

直到名取在身后吮着他的耳垂时抬起了眼。

“你这表情，真不错呢。”

他下意识地顺着那人的话也抬眼去看，却在瞥到镜中景象时立刻又别过头去。他一向对自己的欲望很坦然，但像这样直接面对自己的样子则是另一回事。

名取扣住他的下巴迫使他再看向镜子。他仰起头想躲开，但难以摆脱对方的钳制，此时的姿势又太过恰好，连双手也被制住，他挣扎几下却只使自己变得更加狼狈。镜中的自己整个被困在那人怀里，眉头皱着，嘴因为此刻的动作而张开。他们刚刚交换过一个长吻，他的嘴唇饱满而湿润，嘴角还挂着涎水。名取一只手指压上他的下唇，缓慢抚过，行至嘴角又向下再添一道水痕。他说：“你看啊，明明是很棒的样子。”

“你兴趣可真糟。”他还嘴道，但只显得无力。

名取保持着对他下巴的钳制，另一只手去扯他的领带，只是扯松开些，仍然让它挂在他的脖子上，然后去解他的衬衫扣子，从上至下，每解开一颗便顺势让他的前襟敞得更开些，直到将他的扣子全部解开。他的手贴上他的腹部，从那里向上爱抚至胸口，有力的手掌摩擦过他的皮肤，每走过一处都让他颤栗，他听到自己呼吸的声音都开始发抖。名取将他两边衣襟都拂至肩膀，让他的衬衫彻底敞开，皮肤暴露在空气里。接着那人把手移到他一边乳首，先是来回碾揉，然后突然用力掐住。指甲划过边缘时他猛地挣动。

“你变得可真敏感。”名取的声音里有藏不住的得意。

这个家伙。他不甘心地将手挪到身后，隔着裤子抓住对方早就撑起来顶着他的部位，“你不也是，看着我这样都变得这么硬了。”

“你还说我。”名取说着手就滑向下方去解他的裤子。

被握住的时候他深吸一口气，耳边传来那人的轻笑时他才意识到自己没能控制住声音。有些懊恼身体太过诚实的反应，但那感觉总让他难以抵抗。他渴望着那个人的触碰，贪求着那个人的触碰，不管是游走在他身体上的，还是包裹在他阴茎上的，不管是手，或是嘴唇，甚至呼出来的气息，从落在皮肤上的那一刻起——仅仅只是落在皮肤上，就能让他失去控制，又或者是让他想要放下所有自控，放任自己沦陷在对方的触碰里。也许眼下的情形的确让他更敏感了些，但他知道那完全不是真正的原因。他所有这些反应，归根结底原因始终只有一个。

因为是那个人才会如此。

名取一手开始抚弄他的阴茎，另一只原本扣在他下巴上的手终于松开移到肩上，顺着肩部线条抚过，将他的衬衫从肩头扒下。吻落在裸露出的皮肤上。先是吸吮，接着变成轻咬，再用舌舔过，牙齿和舌面一路碾磨向他的颈侧，行进的速度和他另一只手抚弄的节奏一样，是缓慢的折磨。他清楚地感受着对方每一寸的移动，身体也随之变得愈发敏感。那人的气息呼在他水迹未干的皮肤上，肩上一片湿热。而阴茎前端也在对方的抚弄下渗出液体，在持续的摩擦间打湿茎身和对方的手。名取另一只手又移到他胸前，手指在之前未被照顾到的那边乳首上轻轻拨弄。在烧灼着腾起的欲望里的场又在镜子里看到自己，在对方的拥抱和抚摸中变得凌乱不堪。他的手不知何时早已攀上对方的手臂，头也在不知不觉中靠过去迎合对方的吮吻，半睁的眼里迷蒙一片，微张的嘴里发出阵阵喘息，神情里俨然一副丢盔卸甲缴械投降的模样。

名取注意到了他的视线，也看向镜子，露出了满意的笑容。他将他的裤子褪得更低，手上抚弄的动作变得刻意，使得摩擦的地方愈发滑腻。

“都变成这样了，的场当主。”他说。

“别那么叫我。”他讨厌名取在情事里这样叫他，以身份而不是名字，带着些得意的语调。

他闭上眼睛，突然不想再看。

握在前面的手放开绕向后面，沾着粘液的手指刺入体内。也许是那一刻看到镜子里的他微皱起眉流露出些许痛苦，名取手上的动作放轻了许多，又就近从哪里找来了润滑剂，手指裹上足量的液体再次挤了进来，小心地探索揉按。但他只是更皱紧了眉。

名取的手指触上他的敏感点时他又睁开了眼睛，也许是那一刻猛然蹿上的快感的缘故，映入眼中的景象都似乎变了模样，镜子里的样子也突然可以全然接受。

身后那是他的恋人，尽管他也不确定对对方来说这个词还是否合适，但对自己来说有些东西其实从一开始就没变过。他的恋人从身后将他揽在怀中，手指在他身体里开拓，唤起他体内最愉悦的感觉，而他回应着恋人的抚摸，在被发掘出快感时报以悦耳的呻吟，被对方褪去衣衫裸露出的皮肤上点起艳丽的颜色，表情声音动作、全身上下都倾诉出只因对方而起也只为对方而起的欢愉与欲望。

那没有什么好回避的。

“周一。”他用那种近乎甜腻的声音唤道。

名取意识到了他的变化，动作滞了一秒。

他抬手揽上对方的脖子，又顺着向上抚摸他的脸庞，偏过头靠向对方，“我会露出这副表情，变成这个样子，都只是因为你啊。”他把脸略微转向那人，故意地让头发擦过那人的脸，鼻尖和嘴唇蹭在他耳侧，气息呼在颈部。

抓住名取原本揽着他抓在他肩上的手，对方似乎因为惊讶而没来得及有任何抗拒，他抓着名取的手一路向下抚摸过自己的身体，从被他印满红痕的肩头，到胸前为他挺立的乳首，在他的爱抚下颤栗泛红的皮肤，再到下面为了他而兴奋地翘起、流出欢愉的液体的部位。

“我啊，只会为了你变成这样。”

镜子里的人一时换了表情，的场静司笑得自然坦荡，名取周一在惊愕中狼狈无措。

啊啊，那确实是不错的表情。

对方留意到镜子里他的眼神，报复般地将手再移向下抓住他的阴囊，后面恢复动作的手指用力地戳他的点。

但他只是呻吟着仰起头来，更加靠向那人的怀抱。

现在他已找到了乐趣。

即使名取仓促结束了润滑、把他扒得只剩条领带、再把他按向前就进入他，他也没有很在意。看着那人从先前的得意姿态瞬间变成现在这副炸毛模样实在有趣。看到镜子里他的眼神时大概是觉得被捉弄了吧，但他没有。他只是说了事实，他的感情，而名取一向不擅长应付这个。

的场更俯下身去，头靠上一边手臂，这样的角度刚好能在镜子里看到名取的脸。

名取低着头，在他身体里抽送着，垂下的刘海有些遮住了眼睛，本就半睁的眼更加看不清眼神，但还是依稀看出他眉头是皱着的，嘴角也不见任何笑意。这不稀奇，名取总是这样，他们在一起的时间里他一直笑得很少。然而即使是这样的表情也难以抵消他脸上的欲望，泛着潮红的脸颊，微张的嘴里的吐息，刘海随着他的动作一颤一颤，终于露出来的眼里也是沉醉其中的样子。配合着他没有笑意的表情，倒是一副没有任何余裕掩饰的真实模样。

“周一，你不照下镜子吗？”他开口问。

名取抬头的片刻表情称得上狼狈，愕然睁大的眼睛和的场一开始时一样，他只看了那么一眼就又仓皇低下头去。

“怎么……不再看了吗？我现在的表情，你还满意吗？”

“闭嘴。”

“啊啊，真想让你、每次看到这面镜子，都想起你在这里要我……啊……”名取猛地向前一个挺送，又准又狠地顶上他的敏感点，激烈的撞击掐掉他的话尾。

但这又怎么能让他安分下来，他喘息着缓过来又继续开口，“我是说真的……”他真的那么想，而下一秒头发被名取扯住。

“说了让你闭嘴。”

的场想要抗议他这种方式，但话还未出口就已感到对方松开了手。睁开眼时从镜子里发现名取正看着他，脸上是踟躇的表情。

大概又是因为看到他皱眉或之类的而松了手吧。这个人总是这样，总是在已经采取行动后才又想收手，想要粗暴或温柔，都太不干脆。的场总在这种时候想抱怨出声，最终却往往都没有。

两根手指拨开他微张的嘴唇，顶开牙齿探进了口腔，才总算让他安静了下来。手指绕着他的舌纠缠搅弄，一时竟也让他安分满足地闭上眼睛，没再做多余的动作，贪婪地吮着伸入嘴里的手指，好像之前说那么些话真的只是嘴巴寂寞。

身后的人又恢复了抽插的节奏，快感也随之一波波拍打而来。上下同时被那人侵入翻弄着，他除了唔唔的呻吟外再发不出其他声音。

如果可以的话他希望名取能再用空着的那只手照顾他的前面，那样的话他就能彻底放弃思考，不再想些有的没的。但名取没有那么做，看起来也没那个打算，他似乎是想让他靠后面就射出来。而的场也不想自己弄，两手依然扒在镜子上，身体有意无意地摆动迎合着名取的抽送，专心感受着被那人侵占的感觉。

手指从嘴里退出去时他睁开眼睛又看着镜子里的名取周一。

那就如你所愿好了。他想。

反正不能坦率面对自己欲望和感情的人又不是我。

这个人从来没有说出口过，我喜欢你或类似的表白，一句也没有。的场知道有些东西他没那么容易想清楚，于是也就由着他。直到耗过几年连他自己也不再像年少时候那么确信。

于是只能紧紧盯着镜子，从对方的动作和表情里一次又一次地确认。写满了欲望的毫无掩饰的脸，嘴里溢出的呻吟和呼在他身上灼热的气息，搂在他腰间不自觉地用力的手，一次次抽插间在他体内胀大的阴茎。

他喜欢我。

他想要我。

的场静司觉得自己简直无药可救。

嘴角扯起自嘲一样的笑，他望着镜子里的那个人，挪动手指在镜面上一点点描画着那人脸庞的轮廓。名取注意到他的动作也看过来，迷蒙的欲望里他们对上彼此的视线。

的场直勾勾地盯着名取，他知道自己的眼神里表露出的一定不止情欲，甚至情欲只占很少的部分，更多的都是那之上的感情。

包括我是真的想让你忘不掉你要我时的样子。

包括我会变成这副模样都只是因为你。

包括我真是无可救药地喜欢着你。

但他不确定名取从他眼里看到了什么，又懂了什么。和他同样瞳色的有些发亮的眼睛回望着他，他忽然也看不太清。

最终是名取移开目光的同时他闭上了眼睛，像是心照不宣地同样在回避着什么东西。他想他知道名取在回避什么，但他不确定自己是否有所回避而那又是什么。

唯一确定的是闭上眼睛后身体的感觉变得更加清晰，他知道他们都要到了。在愈发加快的节奏和逐渐强烈的快感中他终于放弃了所有的思考。

被名取的精液填满时，高潮也随即到来。

的场静司张开嘴叫出声音。

Fin.


End file.
